Miss Missing You
by ayriladriel
Summary: Katika dunia menentang, perpisahan adalah jalan yang terbaik. ChanBaek. Baekhyun Monolog.


Title :Miss Missing You

Ratting : PG-13/T

Pairing : Boys Love. Chanyeol (Park Chanyeol) x Baekhyun (Byun Baekhyun), Chanbaek

Desclaimer : I don't own them, i just own the stories. Ah and the title belongs to Fall Out Boy song in their Save Rock and Roll's Ablum.

Summary : Katika dunia menentang, perpisahan adalah jalan yang terbaik. Baekhyun Monolog. Summary suck !

Warning : Broken! Chanbaek, Minim Konflik, Typo Siap-siap baca notes panjang lebar dari Author.

BGM : Fall Out Boy – Miss Missing You

 _I'll miss missing you now and then_

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartement barunya. Di dalam sudah tersusun rapi kardus-kardus yang telah dikirimnya lebih dulu ke apartement ini. Ia menggedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu dan menghela nafas, sadar akan adanya pekerjaan yang menantinya. Apalagi kalau bukan beres-beres apartement. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri jendela dan membuka gorden yang menutupinya entah sejak kapan. Setelah itu Baekhyun membuka jendela, sinar matahari memasuki ruang apartement Baekhyun yang sebelumnya gelap dan pengap. Baekhyun menarik napas pelan dan berujar "Ini lebih baik".

Ia kemudian menghampiri kardus-kardus itu dan membukanya satu persatu. Ketika membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di kardus, raut wajah Baekhyun berubah. Terlihat sekali kesedihan terpancar dari wajah manisnya. Dikeluarkannya satu persatu isi kotak itu, sebuah gelang, cincin, sapu tangan, beberapa lembar surat dan kartu ucapan, dan sebuah figura.

Baekhyun mengambil figuran itu dan memandangnya lekat. Sesekali ia mengusap foto yang terdapat di figura itu. Jika dilihat dengan seksama foto itu merupakan foto dua orang lelaki yang saling bergandengan tangan. Sebuah senyum kebahagiaan terpancar di masing-masing wajah kedua orang itu.

"Hai chanyeol, bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri sambil tetap memandang figura tersebut, terutama foto lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan telinga lebar.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Surprisingly hidupku baik-baik saja tanpamu Chan. Aku tidak bunuh diri, tidak juga depresi berlebih. Aku masih sayang nyawaku, aku juga masih memikirkan orang tua dan kakakku. Aku akui aku menangis dan beberapa hari aku merasa terpuruk karena kau meninggalkanku. Tidak, kata meninggalkan mungkin tidak pantas. Hmm, karena kita memutuskan berpisah ? Pada akhirnya itu memang keputusan bersama kan Chan. Tapi aku bangkit Chan, dengan bantuan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, perlahan aku bangkit dan menata hidupku kembali. Mulai bekerja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan mulai tersenyum seperti biasa.

Awalnya sulit, semua terasa dipaksakan. Aku terpaksa tertawa karena candaan Sehun yang tak lucu, aku terpaksa tersenyum saat bertemu orang yang ku kenal padahal aku tak ingin, aku terpaksa menjadi cerewet ketika yang kuinginkan hanya duduk diam, aku terpaksa jalan-jalan ketika aku hanya ingin pulang kerumah dan minum susu strawberry hangat. Tapi lagi-lagi aku berhasil Chan, tidakkah mantan kekasihmu ini sangat hebat ? Perlahan-lahan semua keterpaksaan itu menjadi ketulusan. Kau tahu pepatah yang mengatakan cinta karena biasa ? Kurasa ini yang terjadi padaku, karena aku biasa tersenyum meski tak ingin lama kelamaan senyumanku berubah menjadi tulus dan senyuman itu juga menguatkanku. Hei, tanpamu langit masih biru bukan ? hehe

Jujur aku masih tidak percaya, hubungan yang sudah kita jalani selama 7 tahun kandas karena kau sadar bahwa cinta ini...tak pantas. Ku pikir waktu 7 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengatakan bahwa kita berjodoh, bahwa cinta kita akan terus bertahan. Ternyata aku salah. 7 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat singkat. Sekarang aku paham, selama apapun hubunganmu jika pada akhirnya dunia tak mendukungmu kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Hei, aku mencoba rasional disini.

Oh iya Chan, Aku merindukanmu, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Sekitar 5 tahun mungkin, entahlah sudah lama aku menyerah untuk menghitung hari perpisahan kita. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau dimana sekarang, kau pun mengganti nomor ponselmu. Apakah kau bahagia ? Ah pasti sekarang kau sudah bahagia bersama istri dan anakmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir di pesta pernikahanmu. Tapi, tenang saja aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dari sini. Aku bukan orang jahat yang akan memaki mantan kekasihnya hanya karena hubungan ini tidak berakhir bahagia. Aku tahu sulit bagimu menjalani hubungan seperti ini terlebih karena tuntutan orang tua, pekerjaan dan hidup yang sangat tidak memihakmu untuk meneruskan hubungan ini dulu.

Tidak bisakah kita kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu ? Setidaknya hubungan persahabatan seperti sebelum kita mulai berkencan. Toh awalnya kita sahabat bukan ? Sahabat kecil yang tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, hanya sebatas platonic love. Aku akan berusaha Chan, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan perasaanku padamu. Berpura-pura telah melupakanmu dan berpura-pura tak memiliki rasa asal aku bisa dekat lagi denganmu Chan. Kau jahat sekali, pergi sendiri dan berbahagia sendiri.

Apakah kau susah move on juga sepertiku ? aku sangat susah move on darimu Chan, lihatlah aku bahkan masih mengobrol dengan fotomu saat ini seperti orang gila. Aku juga belum menemukan penggantimu Chan, meskipun aku dekat dengan beberapa pria maupun wanita tapi aku selalu merasa berselingkuh ketika ingin memutuskan untuk berhubungan dengan mereka.

Tapi kabar baiknya, diantara orang-orang itu ada satu orang yang mungkin akan menjadi kekasihku kelak. Namanya Kris. Kau kaget karena nama yang kuucapkan adalah nama pria ? Maaf Chan, aku tak bisa sepertimu. Mungkin aku memang gay dan aku tidak bisa mengubahnya, at least tidak untuk saat ini. Aku masih ingat saranmu dulu kepadaku agar aku mencoba berhubungan dengan wanita, katamu itu lebih baik karena aku tidak akan dipandang sebelah mata, tidak akan dikucilkan. Kau bilang meskipun negara ini memperbolehkan hubungan ini tapi masyarakatnya masih memandang jijik pasangan gay seperti kita dulu. Tapi, aku tak masalah Chan. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin melindungiku.

Entah mengapa aku merasa mungkin kau tidak begitu mencintaiku. Kalau kau mencintaiku kau akan mempertahankan hubungan ini kan ? Kau tidak akan pergi dan memilih untuk menikah kan ? Kau berkata apapun yang terjadi aku harus percaya kalau kau mencintaiku, sangat mencintaiku dan aku percaya. Apakah aku bodoh ? Tapi aku ingin percaya padamu, ketidakpercayaanku akan merusak semua kenangan manis yang dulu pernah ada.

Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau melakukan ini untukku juga. Bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipaksakan meski dengan alasan cinta sekalipun. Bahwa ada saatnya cinta harus mengalah oleh rasionalitas dan kehidupan yang tidak mudah. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup dari cinta saja katamu. Ini bukan dongeng. Ya aku tahu. Kalau ini dongeng sesulit apapun aku akan bahagia, bisa kupastikan itu. Kau bilang di dunia ini bukan cuman kau dan aku, aku dan kamu tapi juga dia dan mereka. Karena keberadaan dia dan mereka yang tak bisa kau acuhkan itu kau meninggalkanku.

Hingga saat ini aku masih sering berpikir, benarkah itu ? Ataukah itu cuman akal-akalanmu saja agar kau bisa lepas dariku ? Sengaja membawa-bawa ketidaksempurnaan cinta kita di dunia yang sok sempurna ini. Tapi sayangnya hatiku, bahkan sisi rasional dalam diriku menolak untuk mempercayai pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul tentangmu. Seperti yang ku katakan, aku memilih percaya. Hingga saat ini aku percaya. Aku percaya bahwa keputusanmu adalah hal yang terbaik, yang sudah kau pikirkan matang-matang. Perpisahan ini adalah jalan terbaik bagi hubungan yang tak mungkin ini. Katamu kalau kita hidup di dunia lain, kalau kita terlahir di tempat lain mungkin kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Cinta kita pasti diberkati tapi sayang takdir berkata lain dan satu-satunya yang bisa kita harapkan saat ini adalah kehidupan lain sesudah mati. Reinkarnasi. Mungkin saat itu kita akan dipertemukan kembali.

Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tidak percaya hal seperti itu tapi entah kenapa aku berharap. Jika reinkarnasi benar adanya, aku berharap dilahirkan lagi sebagai wanita, agar bisa membahagianmu tanpa kecaman. Aku mencintaimu Chan, terlalu mencintaimu..aku.."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun beredering. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya nama kontak yang muncul di layar 'Kris'. Baekhyun segera mengangkat teleponnya

"Halo, Kris"

"Baek, kau sudah sampai di apartement barumu ?"

"Hmm, sudah. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu"

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku akan kesana di jam makan siang" Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya 'sekitar satu jam lagi' ujarnya dalam hati

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu"

"Oke, bye sampai jumpa Baek"

"Bye" Baekhyun menaruh kembali ponselnya di dalam saku celananya.

Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada figura itu. Diambilnya sekali lagi dan diusapnya foto mereka dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia mencium foto sang mantan kekasih, kemudian ditaruh kembali figura itu ke dalam kotak. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku harus sepenuhnya move on Chan, maafkan aku. Tapi kurasa inilah saat yang tepat untukku memperoleh kebahagiaan. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu mencintaimu meski aku tahu aku mungkin tak pantas. Aku selalu merindukanmu meski aku juga tahu bahwa kerinduan ini pun tak pantas. Mungkin, aku hanya akan merindukan saat-saat dimana aku bisa merindukanmu. Sekali lagi aku mencintaimu Chan, selamat tinggal"

Baekhyun beranjak, meninggalkan foto itu tersimpan rapi dalam kotak kenangannya, menunggu Baekhyun untuk sesekali kembali, mengambilnya dan mengenang. Mengenang kenangan lama yang mungkin tak lagi menyakitkan. Karena pada akhirnya yang tersisa hanya sebuah kerinduan. Rindu saat-saat ketika meridukannya bukanlah sebuah dosa.

-FIN-

Author Notes :

Fanfic ini dibuat karena adanya kejadian mengenai LGBT di kampus *izinkan author ngomong lo-gue disini*. Di kampus gue sekarang sedang marak banget isu LGBT karena ada sebuah organisasi/kelompok kajian yang diduga mendukung dan membuat orang menjadi LGBT *ini lagi rame banget di media online*. Padahal kelompok kajian itu udah lama banget ada di kampus dan sampe gue mau lulus juga ngga ada masalah apa-apa, kajian mereka murni ngeliat LGBT sebagai kajian ilmu. Memang mereka mengadakan konseling, tapi apa salahnya dengan konseling, toh mereka ngga pernah memaksa orang menjadi seperti itu.

Mirisnya seorang petinggi di sebuah kampus lain membuat statement yang sangat kasar dan orang Dikti mengeluarkan statement bahwa kaum LGBT tidak boleh masuk kampus which is mereka ngga berhak dapet pendidikan dan kaum seperti itu harus dimusnahkan and bla bla bla padahal menurut gue setiap manusia berhak atas pendidikan.

Please, gue juga ngga ngedukung 100% mengenai hubungan LGBT meskipun gue nulis fanfic gini, gue tetep percaya pada fitrah tapi gue coba berpikir rasional sebagai seorang manusia seenggaknya lo harus tetap punya rasa kemanusiaan dan ngehargain hak mereka. Gue ngga ngedukung tapi gue ngga benci, sahabat gue gay dan gue biasa aja. Dia anaknya pinter dan baik banget ngga pernah macem-macem. Kalaupun lo benci please jangan diskriminasi atau ngecam macem-macem. Di agama juga diajarin kan kalau harus menghadapi orang dengan lemah lembut toh Nabi Luth juga ngga pernah ngecam kaumnya yang LGBT, beliau tetap berdakwah dengan lembut dan orang diluar sana ngecam dengan kasar tapi bawa-bawa agama. Intinya kalo ngga suka ngga usah diskriminasi. Gue ngga peduli orang nerima atau ngga, benci atau ngga, suka atau ngga yang gue kesel adalah cara mereka menyampaikan ketidaksukaan mereka, seolah-olah teman-teman LGBT tuh bukan manusia.

Duh gue jadi curhat panjang lebar mengenai tuh masalah tapi jujur pas baca berita macem-macem yang kesannya diskriminatif gue emang kesel dan gue jadi kepengen bikin fanfic yang ngegambarin bahwa seorang pasangan harus putus gara-gara masyarakat yang emang ngga ngedukung, meskipun gue tau feelnya ngga dapet banget pasti wkwk. Maaf banget kalau notesnya bahas isu yang agak kontroversial dan lebih ke curhat soal masalah di luar fanfic, bahkan curhatnya panjang banget.

Makasih udah baca fanfic ini dan notes anehnyaa. Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga yaa buat perkembangan penulis kedepannya. Mungkin mau ngekritik author yang nulis isu macem-macem juga silahkan. Ohiya, makasih buat yang udah review di cerita pertemuan pertama series. Makasih banget motivasi dan sarannya. Untuk pairing selanjutnya sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan. Makasiih :D


End file.
